American meets Brittish
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: <html><head></head>MUST read my note inside for understanding, please please review, a new adaptation on how becker  american  should meet jess  brittish  , really unsure so please no bad criticsm just yet xxx</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour Mes Peeps! I know ive been away but honestly GCSE's; boyfriend trouble and Americans kinda cut it for me! Lol, ok so im going to get finishing my other stories straight away but this i was meant to be a nice becker and jess meeting though i kinda got daydreaming and wishing hopes in my head and got whats hopefully called creative! But...im not sure, i know its not my best story and im unsure weather to finnish it so please read and tell me if you want me to. **

**Just so you know...Becker is American male and Jess is very Brittish in this, Abby is her best friend and Lester her boss, um...conner if i do continue this will be beckers brother maybe and matt is jess's really bad history ex. And also if you want me to continue then abby will be both conners and beckers sister meaning no cabby cause thats just wierd! Becker is temporally joining the ARC and jess is to show him around, so far this is just there meeting but you never no if you want more... i actually want to do a more 'sexual' scene in this later but i believe in building up to it never just jumping into it! Sorry my authors note is so long but ive missed you guys! And two of my dear friends on this site can probably guess where im getting it from.**

I wake up, drag myself out of bed, I climb into the shower grasping the sides of the tub to keep me from falling, as I turn on the shower I feel the hot warm water pour over my cold wet naked body. I sigh. I wish I could stay and hibernate in here all day...but I can't. Work. I hate it. I bang my head hard against the wall, "SHIT!" I cursed out load. Getting out of the shower I grab the nearest thing to keep me dry, it's a long black shirt, I pull it over my head ans walk into my bedroom. Then I open the wardrobe letting all the autumn different colours fall over me. Out of the huge pile on the floor I grab my black skinny's and my baggy yet oh so tight jumper and forgetting to put on a t-shirt I walk out of the room with my bag in hand. I walk over to my desk and put down my bad, and phone, then I collapses with a thud. "Jess?" a voice from behind me pierced my ears. I turned around. "Ah Lester how can I help you?" I asked my tone almost mocking. "Well actually there's a new recruitment coming in today and would be very happy if you would be so kind to show him around?" he made it sound like a question. "Do I have a choice Lester?" I asked again my tone mocking. "No." With that the man turned on his heel and walked off. So...a new recruit? Fun. Not. I walk through the corridors out into the open space where surprisingly no new recruitment person is. _God what kind of idiot turns up to their new job late? She must be such a fool, honestly Lester hires anybody these days. _I walk back out through the corridors, as I open the doors clutching my paperwork and books one of them is which quite the fascinating ' Art Of War'. Just then a large man walks into me causing my books and my hard earned work fall to the floor, quickly I fall down to pick them back me, whoever I jumped into helps me. We both grab for the same book lying on the floor. 'The Art Of war'. As our hands meet I look up to see his face, he has the strangest eyes, ones blue and the other a kind of hazel colour but you can't tell unless you look carefully, am I looking carefully? Too carefully. I tell myself to look away but he's looking at me the same, a hint of a smile curving the edge of his lips. I smile back. Finally, I force my eyes elsewhere, unfortunately they now drift to where our hands are touching, he gets it and jerks his hand away quickly, picking up the other papers scattered amongst the floor. "Here" he says, he holds out his hand to me as he's standing now, looking down on me. I stand up reluctant to touch him again, he takes the hint and awkwardly moves his hand away from me. We stand there silent for a moment. "Um...Im sorry, i should have been looking where I was going" he says to me. His voice is deep and different. "American?" I ask. "Spanish" he replies. "Well Spanish and American you could say". I smile at that. Again silence. "I should go I have some new recruit I have to show around this afternoon...some silly little girl who is getting on my nerves because she is now 30 minutes late" I said checking my watch. He looks at me surprised then opens his rather georgeous mouth to speak "actually not 29 minutes late and I didn't realize I gave the impression of a girl?" he smiled rather arrogantly. _Come on Kizza think of something to say..._"Your late." ~  
>"I know." He replies, I raise my eyebrows as if to say that's it? But he stops me by muttering some sort of apolgogy in his sexy American accent. I find myself almost intrieged by the accent but i tell myself not to even go there! <em>Come on Jess remember where your last relationship got you? NOWHERE! <em>Oh but hes sooo dreamy...

**Its short because i don't know if you want more? Please review! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO... SECON CHAPTER! NOT SURE ABOUT THIS...IM NOT REALLY GOING ANYWHERE WITH IT AND THATS WHAT I NEED TO DO WITH THE NEXT CHPTER, PLEASE REVIEW XXXX**

The silence was playing just too loud for my liking, I had to do something quick because he was still staring at me with those oh so dreamy eyes..._**STOP!**__ God! There I go again with the dreamy eyes. _"Well if you'll excuse me Mr ?..." "Becker. Call me Becker" he was lookining at me with a smirk on his smug face now. "Well, Becker, if you'll excuse me i have some fikes to upload before i even remotely give you a little of my time, its more important you could say" Now i was the smug one, i turned around to walk the other direction but only got so far before i herd him stop me. "Wait..." he ran up to me. "You didn't tell me your name?" i smiled even more now. _As if he thought i was going to tell him my name! _"Maybe next time Jerky boy" (jerky boy because Americans love their jerky too much). With that i walked away, unfortunately i only got so far before i fell on my heel and grabbed the nearest thing- which so happened to be connor- to stable my fall. I quickly looked back, he wasn't looking. _Few jess..._

I rush walked to Abby. "So i see you've met my brother?" i looked at her puzzled. _Her brother?_ "Becker?" she asked me wth the same smug face as he had on before. I gasped. "BECKERS YOUR BROTHER?" she laughed at my reaction. "Yes, hes here temporaliy from America and im guessing lesters making you show him around?" i nodded. "i fell for you beckers kind of difficult to understand..." she looked into space for a long moment. "Im sure i can handle him Abigail." I began but she cut me off with her laughter. "Good luck." She walked over to conner before slapping him over the head with a book. _Whatever that was for he probably deserved it._

He found me at my desk a couple of hours later, "Hello Querida" I looked at him puzzled. _Did he just call me fat? Stupid American. _"Sup jerky boy, you wont make friends by calling them names." I said still typing away at my screen. "Does that mean were friends Querida?" I stopped typing and turned round on my oh so cool swivel chair to face him. "We could be if you stopped calling me names jerky boy"  
>"Well, Querida 1.) what am i supposed to cal you if you wont tell me your name and 2.) querida is a term of endearment actually, im not calling you names, its Spanish." He looked satisfied with himself. "My name is Jess" i said giving him no excuse to mke up any more nicknames for me. "So Querida...whens our date?" he sat down on the desk playing with my keyboard.<p>

"Okay firstly its not a date. As if i would go on a date with two eyed freak? And secondly soon. I still have to upload these files." I started at my keyboard but the stupid idiotwouldn't move his hands, i slapped them away and typed my life away on them. I got to my third file when was starting to get annoyed. "You know? You don't have to look over my shoulder, i know what im doing" he jumped down from the desk with a sigh. "Okay but if you miss me blame yourself querida." He walked away out of the doors_. SUPID IDIOT! _


	3. Bitten

**Ok, if it was up to me the tension in this story would be much more but honestly i am trying to hurry up these scenes so i can put a relationship between these two lovesick fools. Which reminds me bornunderabadsign you may not want to read a coming chapter and i think you know what im saying...so yes back to the point, hopefully the next chapter will be where you find out what the bite has done to jess and we get to see a sexy bad confident jess there, and a very shy timid becker (is that possible?) lol, so please review and hopefully enjoy xxxx**

Ok, so i couldn't avoid this man any longer I was going to have to find him then show him around and to be honest the quicker I do it the quicker its over and I never have to see his pretty little American face ever again. O where is he? I told him not to go for walkies! The stupid idiots probably caused a lockdown de-activation and let all the animals loose! A bunch of girls were all giggling from the rest room. What the hell everyone should be on duty now? I walked up to the doors and before my eyes is Jerky boy in the centre of all these girls attention. God! Just because he has an American accent and speaks Spanish doesn't mean he Mr Fucking perfect! I walked in angry. I pushed past Mellissa; Amy; Maddy; Danica and the rest and pulled him out by his purposely tight fitted shirt making him yelp slightly like a girl.

"What was that for?" he looked confused yet kinda angry, it don't want to admit it but seeing the angry look on his face, it scared me a little. "Your meant to be on the job! Sitting around and flirting with stupid brainless girls isn't going to get you anywhere!" he was shocked at my accusation but i could see the tinniest smile approaching the corner of his –yes very sexy- lips. "Are you jealous Querida?" I gasped in shock at this ridiculous thought! "I AM NOT JELOUS!" Shouting doesn't exactly prove that Jess. "There is nothing to be jealous of jerky boy unless you mean to say that you've been using the same nickname on me on all those other girls there?" He smiled at this. "So you are jealous then? Well i can asure you Querida that i have used this nickname on no-one else apart from Conner but that doesn't really count does it?" This made me laugh. He began to chuckle too. "so are you ready for our date now?" he asked me half eyeing me up and down. "Its not a date Becker so stop lying to yourself" he shut up as we walked out of the room together. "Well for 'its not a date' you look awfully pretty and your make-up is fresh" he said cockily. Ok so i admit to myself that i freshened up but no-way to him!

Just then the alarm system blurted out. Abby ran past us both "there's been a creature incursion jess you need to shut down the main system" i nodded and ran back to my computer, Rafe followed me "what are going to do?" he asked slightly holding out his arms in case i fall. "im just going to shut down the system so whatever's escaped can't get in or out of the building, wherever it is it will be caged in" i pulled out the keypad and started typing away when i heard becker pull out a gun from his belt. "Querida will you trust me when i say don't turn around?" his breath was quick "Why? What do you mean?" i asked sensing something was wrong. "I mean trust me. Do. Not. Move." I heard the gun click, i couldn't help it, i turned and that creature leaped for me crashing on top of both me and the desk bringing us down at once. I screamed as it bit my neck everything blacked out suddenly.

**p.s. note for bornunderabadsign, im going to create a character called steele and then im gonna kill him! XXXXX **


	4. overview

**Ok! You know how I was saying before that I didn't care about the chaptering or anything because I wanted to get the better bits? Well, I found out that my boyfriend has been tracking the story (where I actually got the idea for this story) and has been secretly been reading it with ought me knowing. STUPID AMERICANS! LOL but I caught him out this morning so hopefully he will stop if not then the next chapter has going to get a bit of a surprise...basically no story is good without action so American Becker gets a whole new load of British to learn!**

**In this chapter jess gets bitten by something to make her a little different...confident. Well, you're not a good girlfriend if you can't be both good and bad can we rafe? Yeah I hope hes not reading this.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Esmerelda Diana Parker**

"Are you okay Querida?" I felt his breath gently graze my ear, as I slowly opened my eyes my head began to bang like a speaker box on full volume. "What happened?" I asked almost clueless to the last 5 minutes or half an hour. "I told you to trust me, but you didn't." I thought for a moment there was a genuine hurt in his voice and I could trace it on his soft face. I got up as I felt hands grab me to stabilize me. "I'm fine really it was nothing." I began to protest. "Jessica you took a stumble then was bitten my god knows what, you should defiantly be checked out" Becker began- "no fuck off! I'm fine" he'd only been here 1 day and was already going to determine my life? As if – stupid American boy!

I walked off in a strop, I don't know why I was so upset and pissed of? I am just so sick of not being in control, I feel so...different. I walked out of the ARC into the car park and pulled up in my silver car. I sat in the driver's seat and drove home.

I pulled up halfway on the street got out of the car and stormed into my bedroom I pulled off all my clothes, clamed into the shower and I felt the hot water pour over my body, I moaned as the water baited me. After 10 minutes or so I decided it would be best to get out and get dressed for work because Lester has probably left me a dozen and a half messages to drag my ass back to the ARC. So I climbed back out naked, I didn't bother grabbing a towel of such, I walked out towards me mirror. Hmmm what shall I wear? I began to go for my clothes from before but I stopped myself...why not go a little sexier today? I picked out my denim blue shorts and my red t-shirt which moved up every time I stretched, quickly I dried my hair leaving a wavy effect, and I left the house not bothering to lock it and headed for the ARC on foot.

**Meanwhile in the ARC Abby and Conner (not for bornunderabadsign- Hayden and you)**

Conner saw Abby working in the lab; he walked in on her and picked her up from behind spinning her around. "Conner put me down or I will personally cut your head open in two" he put her down immediately. "Sorry abbey"..."So what are you doing?" Conner asked almost nervously. "Actually I think something's up with jess, the creature that bit her poisoned her, not a killing poison, it changes the blood inside your body, im not entirely sure of its effects Conner, it could be dangerous"


	5. AN

**I am changing the rating from here on to an M rating, Bornunderabadsign you brave girl to think of your brother in such a way lol, just for you i will dedicate the next chapter for you my friend, would dedicate it to my boyfriend but seen as though your so keen kennedy! Enjoy and try not to think of rafe might help x**


End file.
